


An Unlikely Hero

by kurtbasberry



Category: Glee, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbasberry/pseuds/kurtbasberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-sibling Broadway stars Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson had it all. Their fame grew with each performance, as well as their egos - until an unprecedented zombie attack took over the streets of New York City. While on the road reluctantly for their survival, a fatal situation puts them on the path of two lovely strangers, who take the two lost causes back to their farm. It is there that Blaine Anderson meets Kurt Hummel, a cold-hearted and aloof survivor who had to learn his way around the attack the hard way, and may end up teaching Blaine a thing or two about how to really live, and how to really survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I adore The Walking Dead. It's fantastic and everyone should watch it. Anyway, I've read a Klaine/TWD Crossover fic before, and was disappointed to realize that it didn't include any of the characters from the television show. So, I decided to write my own. If you don't watch TWD, you'll still enjoy this hopefully, and get to meet some new characters along the way :)
> 
> For those who DO in fact watch The Walking Dead, this is written in season 2 at the Greene Farm. The Greene's are still reluctant to the actual killing of the walkers, but by the time my Glee characters arrive, they are more established and settled in with some of Rick & his gang (Rick's gang has some Glee characters in there, and is missing some originals I don't care about).
> 
> This was a very big deal for me to write, and this is very experimental as well. This first chapter just focuses on Rachel and Blaine, their lives before the attack, and how they end up on the farm. The klaine is coming chapter 2, no worries :) This is very much AU with how Rachel and Blaine are half-related, their family, etc.
> 
> Please be sure to give me any sort of feedback, too, and I hope you enjoy it! xoxo

" _What's the difference if I say, I'll go away?,_  
_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday._  
_For whatever My Man is, I am his,  
__Forever Morrrreeeeeeeeee"_

Rachel Berry's eyes filled with tears as she belt out the final, jaw-dropping note, holding it out slightly longer than usual. She had been playing Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl for a few weeks now, and it only got better and better each night.

Sure, Rachel loved the curtain call at the end of "My Man" every night. She loved watching adoring strangers rise to their feet, wiping their swollen eyes with their sleeves. All that emotion and praise was just for her, doing what she loved most in the entire world.

But tonight was more different; special. Her half-brother, Blaine, was in the audience for the first time tonight. This was his one night he was off from his own show, and could finally make it to hers. Rachel had already seen her baby brother star as Aladdin three times now, and was so thrilled that he could see her shine on stage in return.

Rachel scanned the packed crowd aimlessly from the stage, searching out the proud, boasting look and cheers from Blaine.

He wasn't too hard to find, smushed in between two much larger people, jumping up and down like a kid in a bouncy house. Predictable.

"You were AMAZING, Rachel. AMAZING. Especially that final note-" 

"Oh, Blaine you know I held that just for you," Rachel said enthusiastically, accepting her brothers hug once they were exiting the theatre. "You know you could have done the same."

" _Please_ , sister," Blaine said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I couldn't imitate you singing if I tried. That special flare is all you."

"Oh, Blaine Anderson. There's only one solution to solve this problem then," Rachel said, smirking at him.

"Sing it as a duet," the two siblings said at the same time before their roaring laughter got them caught in the crowd.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S RACHEL AND BLAINE-"  
"THE ANDERBERRY SIBLINGS JUST WALKED OUTSIDE-"

A swarm of fans gathered around the two, despite the efforts from the several theatre guards outside the exit. Per usual, the two signed and took photos with as many people as possible. They _loved_ their fans.

"When are you two going on Broadway TOGETHER?", one girl shouted, on the verge of tears.

Rachel and Blaine shared a questioning glance, before Rachel spoke to the eager crowd and press. "We may be working on producing our own show right now, with of course, us as the two lead roles," Rachel announced triumphantly, earning the right amount of gasps from the audience.

"And of course, there will be other actors too, as long as they don't upstage us," Blaine added quickly, and the crowd erupted with laughter.

And with a wave from Blaine and a bow from Rachel, the two were off. 

"I can't believe you chose NOW to tell everyone that, Rachel!" Blaine hissed in her ear as they entered into Rachel's limousine. 

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Take us to Mommy's, please." Rachel said sweetly to her driver. 

"Rachel!" Blaine said again. 

"Oh Blainers," she said, ruffling his perfectly gelled hair.

" _HEY_ -"

"You worry too much," Rachel said fondly. "Besides, we could be dead tomorrow. Why keep things a secret? Are you not confident in our parents' abilities, brother?"

Blaine, now scrambling to smooth out his hair, sighed into the back seat.

"You're right, per usual," Blaine said. "I'm sure they are writing something great. They didn't win all those Tony's for nothing, right?"

Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand. She had her supportive, talented brother, and Tony-award winning famous Broadway playwrights for parents, and stardom in the making. What else could she want?

They were truly on top of the world.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rachel greeted as she dramatically entered her parent's house, Blaine not straying too far behind. While Rachel and Blaine enjoyed the hustle and bustle of living outside of Manhattan, their nearly retired parents enjoyed their luxurious house in the suburbs.

Rachel greeted her mother with a warm hug, and her father with a kiss on the cheek. Blaine hugged his mother and greeted Mr. Berry with a firm handshake.

Dinner started off grand in the family dining room. The cooks in the Berry household prepared Rachel's favorite dish, and Blaine's favorite dessert. Their maids made sure the wine was plentiful, and that their glasses were never empty. All was filled with enthusiastic chatter about Rachel's show, and of course, the final note she dragged out, until Blaine interrupted.

"Excuse me, mother? Mr. Berry?" He said, clanking his glass with his fork to gather their attention.

"Blaine, I've been telling you for months to call me-" Mr. Berry began sadly.

Blaine shook his head and cleared his throat. "Anyway, so, I have some news that I'm not sure how you'll take," Blaine said slowly, and then he felt Rachel kick him from underneath the table.

" _OUCH_ -"

"Rachel, where are your manners?" Mrs. Berry said, glaring at her daughter. "Go on, Blaine."

Blaine cleared his throat again. "So today, Rachel told the crowd outside the theatre that we were in the works of producing our own show-"

"RACHEL BERRY," her father stood from his seat in anger. "Why would you say such a thing prematurely!? Your mother and I have only began writing! We've never written for our own children, what makes you think it will even be successful?"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Rachel shouted back at him. "I just got so excited and I believe in you and mommy so much, I didn't mean to add any extra pressure on you-"

"Rachel, love. You know your father and I are on the brinks on retirement. We haven't written a show like this in years. You need to more patient about this," Mrs. Berry stated calmly opposite her husband. "Great, now we're gonna have the press outside our house and the Times asking questions," she said again sighing into her seat.

"You had no right to do this Rachel," Mr. Berry began again. "How could you be so selfish-"

And then there were screams.   
A lot of screams.

"What the bloody hell -"

"Rachel, watch your tone-"

"GUYS," Blaine shouted. "Something is happening. Shut. Up."

Mr. and Mrs. Berry turned to their son to reprimand him for his audacity, when even more screams picked up outside. As well as the sound of something…unknown.

Something definitely not human.

"For Christ's sake, this is New York. People scream all the time. All of you stand up. Now," Mr. Berry began as he grabbed his glass of wine, edging toward the window in the living room.

The cup shattered to the floor.

"Honey," Mrs. Berry called from the dining room. "What is it? What's happening?"

"Mr. Berry, could I offer you some more wine?" An oblivious waiter asked.

"I…I've never seen anything like this in my life," the older man mumbled just loud enough for his wife to hear, disregarding the waiter behind him. "It….it just looks like people running around, with other people -  
"Oh my God."

At his father's shout, Blaine rushed out into the living room to witness the sight happening right outside his window.

One unfortunate woman was attacked right outside. She only screamed for a second before being mauled by two or three…men? 

She was torn apart, limb from limb. All Blaine saw was red. Blood splattered all across the sidewalk, as one man ripped into her flesh with his teeth all over her body from her jugular to stomach. The other attacked her legs. The woman was squirming in reaction to being held down by the weight, her screams being muffled by the sound of her bone and tissue being turned into nothing.

No one stopped to help the woman. Blaine and Mr. Berry stood in absolute horror, frozen, as they watched people unlucky enough to be outside to run around in circles, beating one another in the face for Taxis. Some Taxis drove away kicking people to the curb, skidding away as more of the creatures tried to attack the rear of the car.

Blaine watched the young woman outside lose the fight, but just as he was about to look away, he made eye contact with one. It stood up. And began to limp its away toward the front window. Others began to follow. It was like they were multiplying.

"LOCK THE FRONT DOOR," Mr. Berry shouted, and the three servants began scrambling to obey his orders. "Someone fetch me my guns."

Blaine stood frozen in place, watching the household turn chaotic.

"What's happening?" Rachel shouted from the other room. "And why have we stopped eating dinner-"  
"Here, Ms. Berry, I'll make you another plate-"

"Rachel Berry," her mother hissed. Rachel looked confused, and just sat down again in her chair. "Fine, but when this over I need to finish my story about tonight, I can even show you the note I hit and everything!" Rachel said, as every person in the house turned to glare at her.

One servant ran down the stairs carrying a rifle, and a pistol, handing them over to Mr. Berry, earning a surprised look from his son and daughter.

"Daddy, do you really believe that's necessary?" Rachel said, almost laughing.

"Rachel get it together," Blaine suddenly raised his voice. "You didn't see what we just saw out there. This is real," Blaine said, earning a nod from his father.

"I don't know what's happening, Blaine. But we need to protect our women. Understood?" Mr. Berry said as he handed Blaine the smaller gun.

"I don't even know how to use this-"

Mr. Berry grabbed Blaine by the shoulders. "I know we haven't been together long, Blaine, and I know I'm not your real father," Mr. Berry said slowly. "But now is not the time for lessons. You need to be a man."

Blaine took the pistol reluctantly and nodded. He had never even seen a gun in person before, let alone did he want to use it.

Suddenly, Mrs. Berry's face went white.

"What? Mom What?" Rachel said, panicking.

"Did someone get the back door? The back door is open," Mrs. Berry barely whispered."

And that's when the heard the grumbling coming from the far end of the house.

"You two, back. Now," Blaine said, shaking. "DAD," he called from the other room.

Within seconds, Mr. Berry appeared, and loaded the rifle. The man appeared slowly. He was wearing a ripped up shirt, revealing his cut open midsection. His limbs were covered in dried blood.

"STAND BACK," Mr. Berry shouted, and with a scream, Rachel and her mother moved back into the living room, with Blaine standing before them. "BLAINE, CLOSE THE BACK DOOR."

Blaine wrapped around the two in an instant, briefly distracting the creature long enough for his father to shoot it. Mr. Berry fired at the man's chest.

The creature paused. And then proceeded.

"HOW IS IT STILL ALIVE-" Mr. Berry began to shout before the creature made its way closer, biting at his neck, blood spilling all over the floor. The three maids began screaming, running in circles around the creature attacking Mr. Berry, helpless.

Mrs. Berry screamed, and lunged forward, leaving Rachel standing against the wall helplessly. "GET OFF OF HIM" She shouted earnestly, in an attempt to shove the creature off of her husband.

It was too late before the creature turned to her, attacking her right shoulder.

Blaine appeared again in an instant to see his half-father, now lying in a pool of blood on the floor, and his mother screaming for Rachel to not move closer as her arm was being ripped off. 

One of the waiters took the pistol from Blaine's shaking hands, and shot the creature in the head. It went down with a thud, and both siblings and the servants ran to their mother's aid.

Rachel was uncontrollably sobbing, staring down at her mangled father. Blaine held his mother in his arms. She was bit badly, but still breathing.

"Rachel, Blaine," she began slowly. "You need to get out of here. You need to prepare the car with the driver, and go as fast as you can from here."

"Not without you," Rachel sobbed.

"You need to get to the Island," Mrs. Berry, her voice fading, said again slowly. "You'll be safe there, off the coast of Florida, remember? We used to take you there as kids? You'll be safe there. You'll be-"

And then her limb hand clutching Blaine's hand fell.

Rachel continued heavily sobbing into her brother's shoulder.

The two exchanged a helpless look. The maids were just crying. The once beautiful house was now absolutely torn apart, the smell of death reeking in the air.

This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

It had been four straight days since Rachel and Blaine had even thought about leaving the house. It's a good thing their kitchen was already stocked with plenty of food and water, but both siblings knew it wouldn't last forever. The maids had been tirelessly tending to Rachel's every demand, which in her time of fear, only become more and more ridiculous. Blaine, on the other hand, began to shut down. He barely spoke, the last words Mr. Berry said to him just ringing in his ears.

He had been too much of a coward to protect anyone. He just stood there just like Rachel. He was just a privileged, spoiled young man way in over his head. 

"Rachel," Blaine whispered as he took a seat against the wall where his sister was sitting. "It's been days. You know we can't stay here forever-"

"What do you expect us to do, Blaine?" Rachel raised her voice, earning a stern look from her brother.

Blaine gave her a look to lower her voice. "Rachel, those things might hear you if you're loud-"

"Things? Really, Blaine?," Rachel said to him mockingly. "I'm sure it's just a virus that will go away in a week or two, and then we can get back to revamping our identities and hiring other writers for our show-"

"Is that ALL you care about, Rachel?" Blaine hissed at her. "We could die too, Rachel," Blaine said sternly. "You heard mom. It makes sense, the um, creatures, won't be able to get to us if we're over water, hopefully-."

"Blaine, we haven't even been to the Island since we were kids. Besides, what if there's nothing even there? It was just mommy and daddy's honeymoon getaway," Rachel reasoned. "We've been doing fine here."

"We've barely left the same spot on the floor. We haven't even looked out the window for crying out loud. What if things are calmer now?" Blaine said, rising to his feet, earning a panicked look from Rachel.

"Blaine, don't-"

Blaine practically hunched his way over to the living room window. He took a huge breath, and slowly, pulled the curtain open enough to see the city.  _Or what was left of it, anyway._ It was deserted, an absolute ghost town. All Blaine saw were creatures in the distance, just walking in circles, searching for something to eat. But no humans. Everyone was either turned, dead, or gone. Or trapped inside like them.

Then the sound of car skidding come out of nowhere, as a large truck sped past their house, traveling the road. The sound of the car grabbed the attention of the creatures in the distance, turning their heads and walking slowly toward the car. The car even further picked up in speed.

"Rachel! They seem to be attracted to sound," Blaine said too enthusiastically. "And they definitely can't keep up with a car."

Rachel finally stood up and joined Blaine at the window.

"So what you're saying is that if we are quiet, and just…drive fast, you think we can make it to Florida?" Rachel said, the emotion and worry seeping through her voice.

"We should leave tonight," Blaine said. "Go pack," he ordered, closing the curtains surely. "I'll alert the staff. We should bring them along, as well."

Rachel nodded, and began to make her way upstairs to fetch their things.

The plan was in motion.

 

** **********

 

It only took a half hour for Rachel to pack, now determined to leave the place where her parents were killed. She met Blaine by the back door, the keys to her SUV in her hand. They figured they would take Rachel's Cadillac rather than Blaine's smaller BMW for storage.

The two decided Rachel should remain in the backseat, and that Blaine should be on watch in the passenger to protect them from creatures that would try to maul the car. One of the maids and their father's waiter accompanied them, the one prepared to drive, and the other joining Rachel in the back with their supplies. The group crept outback as quietly as possible, loading into their car in the middle of the night.

So far, so good.

Rachel held her breath as one of the maids put the key in the ignition, fearful of the noise bringing unwanted guests to their areas.

She was right.

"DRIVE!" Blaine shouted, staring at the gun in his hands as if it was an abomination. The creatures were getting closer, but Blaine still didn't shoot. Luckily, they drove fast enough to get away untouched. 

One of the maids had volunteered to be on gun duty, as Blaine claimed again he was too afraid to use a gun. "Father always told us to never resort to violence," Rachel defended him one time. "We're not fit to be using that kind of machinery anyway. We're artists, not militants."

If only he were strong enough to disagree with her. So instead, he settled for helping Rachel sort supplies in the backseat, as the maid up front took control of the occasional creatures they were faced with on the road. It was degrading, but for Blaine, his fear overpowered any usefulness he had in him.

It had been twelve hours of taking turns driving on the freeway. While they ran into a few obstacles, such as that dangerous road in Virginia they had to steer around, and that one run in with the Military telling them to get inside a building as soon as possible, but so far, things were pretty easy. Even the other survivors they had made brief contact with on the road seemed to keep their own distance, barely acknowledging them. It had only been a few days since the attack, so most people were still on the run, leaving the roads manageable as opposed to littered with unfilled vehicles. Rachel tried her best to listen to the radio every now and then, even if the Emergency Alert System seemed useless at this point.

"Georgia," Rachel said sleepily, resting her head on the window as Blaine continuing driving, the sun now fully risen in the sky. "That means we're close, right?"

"Yeah, we've been on a roll somehow," Blaine said, almost giddy, sharing a fond look with his sister. Maybe they would make it to the island and survive this. Maybe-

"LOOK OUT" Rachel shrieked too late, as a large group of creatures stalking the road caused the driver to loose control of the wheel, slamming their car into a guardrail.

Time passed in slow motion as Rachel opened her eyes gradually, breathing for a second before taking in the realization of her situation.

The creatures were clawing at the rolled up windows. There were at least 10 of them, all smushed on the side of the vehicle, trying to bang their way inside. Blaine was still knocked out, the blood trickling down his face. The two servants in the front seat were definitely dead.

"BLAINE" Rachel shouted, shaking her brother. "WAKE UP, WE HAVE TO RUN," Rachel said again. Blaine's eyes shot open with a loud gasp.

"Oh my god-"  
"What do we do?"  
"We have to run."  
"Run WHERE?"

"We need to draw them away. This car is wrecked. We can come back here tonight and look for another car or something-"

"Blaine, that's crazy! How are we going to get out of here?!" Rachel said, tears filling her eyes in fear. One of the creatures was banging their skull against their window, a small crack forming at the top.

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to draw out the sounds of the creatures and tried to think. "Remember how I said they're attracted to sound?" Blaine said, suddenly full of energy. "Run at my signal. Jump over the guardrail, and just run into those woods, Rachel. I'll be right behind you. Take a gun."

"Blaine, you know I can't even use a gun-"

"Rachel, this is not the time to be a prima donna. Be a superstar. Take this gun, and save your life, I'll be right behind you," Blaine said sincerely, grabbing her face. "I promised dad I'd take care of you, and I'll die trying."

Rachel just grabbed his hand and nodded.

Blaine then climbed up and opened the sunroof, gun in hand. He took an breath, and then experimentally shot the gun in all directions. 

_BANGBANGBANGBANG._

The creatures were stunned for a brief second, not sure which way to turn their attention to.

"NOW!" Blaine shouted, and Rachel didn't hesitate.

Rachel running led the creatures in her direction, as they slowly began to make their way toward her as she sped ahead.

Blaine used this chance to climb out the other passenger door, and make his way around to catch up with his sister.

He heard the sound of a pistol in the distance, and a high-pitched scream.

"RACHEL" he shouted, and then instantly regretted his loud scream, as more creatures began to emerge in the woods.

He darted behind a tree, holding his breath, and his gun to his chest. 

But it was too late.

Three of them surrounded Blaine, as he began trying to move away backwards and shooting at the same time. His walking backwards caused him to trip over a branch, falling flat on his back. One of the creatures hovered over him, and he kicked it in the chest off of him, but another came, and then another, and then another-

Just when Blaine thought it was the end for him, he heard the galloping of a horse.

All four of the creatures were beheaded by a sword swinging by him in a flash. Once he was safe, Blaine looked up at his savior. He recognized Rachel, on the back of the horse, but he definitely didn't know the beautiful dark-haired woman that had saved his life in the front.

The woman whistled, and another beautiful young woman on another horse emerged. 

"There's no time, get on the back of her horse," the older woman commanded to Blaine, as he made eye contact with relief that his sister was safe. "Quickly, before more walkers appear."

"W-Walkers?" Blaine asked, dazed, as he climbed onto the young blonde woman's horse. She couldn't have been older than 18.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked quietly, as they began galloping in the opposite direction.

"I'm Beth Greene," the girl said, and Blaine was confirmed by her voice that she indeed was very young. "And that's my older sister, Maggie." Beth said. "You better hold on, we have a few miles 'till we reach the farm."

"Farm?" Blaine asked, watching Rachel and Maggie in the distance ahead of them. 

"Just relax," Beth said again. "You'll be safe there, I promise."

And Blaine just held on tight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I suck, like really really suck. It's been since July, and honestly, I gave up on this due to conflicting feelings of klaine and the fact that I'm still in college and ran out of time. But my lovely wife Michele urged me to continue, so here I am. I'm truly passionate about what I'm doing with this story, so if you're here sticking around with me through it, thanks a bunch!
> 
> I'm posting the third chapter (that is already mapped out, I swear! This week because I am currently on Thanksgiving break.
> 
> BASICALLY, while chapter 1 was a background on Blaine and Rachel, chapter 2 focuses on background of Rick's gang and what I made happen. The first glee character makes their appearance here (newsflash, it's not Kurt.)
> 
> don't hate me, still no Kurt yet. Building up the suspense. He is 100% in the next chapter, and so is klaine interaction hehehe 
> 
> Well, thanks for sticking with me and enjoy this chapter!

The consistent sound of galloping almost put Rachel to sleep. This was the safest she's felt in a long time.

And she had her arms wrapped around a stranger, for crying out loud.

She could somewhat see Blaine's face in the distance, her vision partially blocked in favor of the pretty blonde girl he was riding with.

Blaine raised his hand, a thumbs-up gesture, and Rachel burst into tears.

"Girl, why are you crying?," Maggie hissed, a lot sharper than she intended. "I need you to remain calm if you and your friend are going to come back with us."

"I know, I know," Rachel said, shutting her eyes tight. "It's just that…Blaine's my brother and he means the world to me. He just gave me our symbol… I'll be good." 

Blaine and Rachel had been in the spotlight, separately and together, their whole lives. At age 10, Rachel recalls receives her first negative stream of comments in person at a local mall tour for her first show. They called her untalented, useless on stage, and ridiculed her Jewish appearance. 

Just as young Rachel was going to cry in front of all of the media and fans that came out to meet the stars of the show, she sought out her brother's face in the crowd; a boy fighting to get into her field of vision on his toes. And he just gave her a thumbs up, and a big smile.

And Rachel kept going.

And since that day, Rachel and Blaine and their thumbs up was their code: that no matter what would come their way, whether it be ridicule or failure or day-to-day stress, they were stars, and they had each other's backs.

Never did Rachel think that using their sign of strength would come in handy in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Or whatever this was.

"Beth means the world to me, too," Maggie said after a long pause. "I worry everyday that something is going to happen to her. Today, I'm just glad we got to save you two."

Rachel smiled for a brief moment before her mouth falling agape as she took in their new location. Blaine and Beth caught up to their right.

Rachel barely missed breaking her ankles as she jumped off of her horse, and ran sobbing into Blaine's arms.

"It's gonna be okay, Rach," Blaine said, not stopping the tears from running out of his brown eyes. "We're safe, you're safe, it's gonna be okay."

Maggie and Beth embraced too, Maggie's eyes lingering on Rachel and Blaine.

"Look at them," Maggie whispered to Beth, her arm resting on her younger sister's shoulder. "They's so not like us. What are we gonna do with them?"

"Maggie…" Beth began.

"No, Beth. This isn't something you're naivety can shadow here. The farm was barely overrun last week. You know we're still recovering from loss. Especially Rick.."

Beth shuddered at the memory. The Greene's and Rick's gang had just gotten settled into the farm when a large herd attacked the farm. While a handful of them were able to get away - barely - they had a large amount of causalities. Rick's group had more or less been cut in half.

"But look how different our lives would be if we never took in Daryl and Kurt and them," Beth said, automatically blushing. Maggie laughed at her reaction.

"You are such a lovesick fool," Maggie teased, nudging her in the arm. Beth laughed and the two carried on for a second, completely disregarding that two strangers were just staring at them in wonder.

Blaine cleared his throat, and everyone froze.

"So, I didn't mean to overhear, but you said something about taking people in?" Blaine asked, his hand in Rachel's.

Maggie and Beth exchanged a glance.

"We never used to," Beth said as she stood forward. Look around you. We have a lot of land here."

Rachel and Blaine let their eyes wander and take in the estate in front of them. It looked like it was once a modest farmhouse. Now, it looked as if it was seconds away from crumbling. There was still a barn in the back, and lush, green fields.

"We used to have fences," Beth added.

It was silent, as if the four of them knew all exchanged a mutual glance. Everyone had lost something. 

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said, leaning forward, hugging a surprised looking Beth, and then Maggie.

"She's always been a hugger," Blaine said.

Maggie chuckled. "Try to not hug everyone at first here. We've all lost people recently. Everyone's a bit on edge," she said she advanced forward. "Just try to stick by us, and do what we say, okay?"

Beth and Maggie exchanged one more nervous glance that mirrored Blaine and Rachel's, and the four inched closer and closer toward the estate. 

\----

"Dad?" Carl Grimes asked, searching room by room in the Greene estate. He finally found him alone, sitting in the rocking chair by the fireplace.

The living room was surprisingly empty. Everyone was sort of scattered, doing their own thing to cope with the recent events.

Carl swore every time he closed his eyes, he saw his mother being ripped apart in front of his eyes.

He sees her face every time he looks his father in his eyes.

Rick didn't respond, until Carl literally stood right in front of him.

"Dad!" he shouted again.

"Hey," he finally said, his eyes red and puffy. "Sit down."

Carl sat on the ledge of the fireplace, his hands folded in his lap. Everytime he saw his father, he wanted to cry.

"No-no, Carl.." Rick said, half standing up to comfort his son.

"I'm sorry," Carl barely whispered. "I'm alright. I just um, came to see if you've seen Beth and Maggie today. They promised we would do something fun today."

"Haven't heard from them. They're probably still out getting supplies," Rick decided, the worry instantly crossing his face. They once thought they were so safe. Now he wasn't so sure.

"My God, I can hear your masculinity being shredded into pieces from in the kitchen," Santana Lopez shouted as she emerged. Rick rolled her eyes when she saw what she was wearing: a tight red dress, the leather jacket on top making it at least a little bit more modest.

Carl practically jumped out of his seat. "Hey, Santana."

"Why do you have to dress like that all the time, do you have any respect for yourself?" Rick asked, smirking.

"Oh please," Santana said, her heels making the loudest sound in the house as she walked closer. "You all would be bored if I didn't dress like this everyday. Besides, it's the end of the world. I've always been a hot bitch, I'm gonna die a hot bitch."

He shot Carl a worrying glance. Santana was so inappropriate around him, constantly and seemingly never cared.

"Seriously though," she said as she sat down across from Rick. "I know what happened around here was goddamn awful, believe me," Santana said before closing her eyes for a second, letting the memory wash over her.

*****

_"WE'VE GOT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE," Santana shrieked as she run from upstairs to the ground floor of the house._

_Maggie was sitting in Glenn's lap, whispering about something apparently hysterical. Hershel was reading a book in the kitchen, while Rick picked his brain over the major plot points. Carl was with Beth and his mother, Lori, playing a board game in the middle of the floor. Kurt and Daryl were no where to be found._

_"What are you talking about, San?" Glenn asked, his eyes not leaving Maggie's._

_"I'm talking about how there's a fucking herd heading this way you can literally see it form the window. Go look if you don't believe me but we have to GO."_

_And the whole world stopped spinning for those next few minutes, as everyone began scrambling, running around in circles._

_Rick and Hershel were gathering weapons, throwing rifles and knifes and pistols at everyone that could take them, including Carl._

_"Where are Daryl and Kurt?" Beth asked, loading her weapon, her hand clutched in Maggie's._

_"I have no fucking clue," Santana said, panic-stricken, before freezing in place, her face growing whiter than the walls. "They were outside by the well. Oh my god."_

_Santana didn't even think, she just ran outside, her pistol burning a hole in her hand._

_"SANTANA!" Rick shouted, chasing after her. Glenn, followed by a reluctant Maggie, followed her outside to find that the battle was no longer in the view of the window._

_It was right in front of them._

_"COME ON," Daryl Dixon shouted, as he skillfully shot three walkers in the skull with his bow and arrow. "GET EVERYONE OUT HERE NOW."_

_"We should just run!" Lori said, somehow emerged on the porch.  
"GET BACK INSIDE-" Rick shouted at his wife, before shooting a few walkers in the distance._

_"We can't stay here," Lori said. "I need to take Carl and go. We need to go. You need to come with us."_

_Without hesitating, she had Carl reluctantly in hand, and was running toward the car in the midst of the herd approaching the estate._

_Rick couldn't stop them. No one could._

_A quick arrow to the head stopped one walker from seizing Carl. Kurt Hummel was quiet, in the distance._

_But he wasn't quick enough to stop the walker that tore Lori limb from limb, as she clutched her son's hand._

_Daryl and Kurt closed in around Lori and Carl with their bow and arrows. With one glance from Daryl, Kurt knew what they had to do._

_They had to let Lori go._

_Kurt scooped up a sobbing Carl in his arms, as his father practically collapsed on the porch as the walkers kept coming._

_Everyone was now on the porch, doing what they could to defend what would be left of the estate._

_"RICK! COME ON! RICK, COME ON!" Santana kept shouting._

******

"Rick, come on," Santana began again, softer this time. "I know loosing Lori and the others was horrible. I had thought I was going to loose Kurt, too."

"Yeah, but Kurt's still alive isn't he?" Rick snapped back. "You didn't lose your best friend. I did. And you couldn't even get me to stand up and try to save my son-"

"You were traumatized," Santana said. "We all were. But you're a great man, Rick, and a great father. You had a moment of weakness. We all have them. But you need to stop crying like a little bitch, and we need to rebuild this place."

Rick stood up then, reluctantly, sighed, and shook her hand.

"Seriously though, where are the wonder twins?" Santana asked again. 

"I think they're out hunting," Carl finally said.

The three of them broke the emotional moment by focusing then on the sound of multiple voices heading toward the front door. Unfamiliar voices.

Rick and Santana immediately pulled out their guns, but were embarrassed as Maggie and Beth finally walked in.

"Oh," Santana whispered. "Awkward."

"Nice to see you too, guys," Beth said, half-laughing.

"Where is everyone? We need everyone here," Maggie said nervously.

At that moment, Glenn and Hershel walked in the back door. Glenn immediately rushed to embrace his girlfriend, kissing her passionately in front of everyone.

"Gross," Carl whispered to Santana.  
"You're telling me," she replied.

"We don't have time to wait for Kurt and Daryl," Maggie said. "Blaine, Rachel, come on in."

*******


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...If anyone is still here with me, yes, I have returned. It's just so hard to keep up with these things while I am at school. I have the next two chapters after this outlined on my computer, and chapter 4 halfway written at this point. Chapter 4 will most likely be up tomorrow because I am way too excited and proud of this fic. Also, I feel like these chapters are so long. Oops.
> 
> SPOILER: Kurt and Blaine meet this chapter. Hooray!
> 
> Also, for anyone who is just reading for Klaine, and that doesn't watch TWD, I apologize. I do focus other characters and subplots as well. Glee + TWD are my two favorite fictional universes ever, and writing this is way too much fun, so thanks for anyone following along!
> 
> xoxo  
> -Kelly

The entire house was completely silent.

“We…we have others,” Beth said quietly, earning skeptical looks from her family. Rick folded his arms across his chest. Glenn locked eyes with Maggie. Beth cleared her throat, and was about to open her mouth once more when she lightly shoved out of the way.

That was when Rachel Berry attacked.

“Hello, everyone! My name is Rachel Berry. I assume if you’re from Georgia you’ve never seen a Broadway performance sadly, but you may recognize me if you’ve ever watched the Tony Awards! I was nominated for Best Actress in a Musical last year but I unrightfully didn’t win even though my role as Fanny Brice is currently so iconic it is rivaling Barbra Streisand herself-“

Blaine moved forward in front of Maggie as if to stop Rachel, but it was too late. He just stood in the entryway with his head in his hands. Maggie just locked eyes with her father.

Rachel went around delightfully, as if this was the first day of school, and shook Hershel’s hand first. “I assume you are the man of the house! Rachel Berry. Pleased to meet your aquitenance.” A very confused yet amused looking Glenn then returned her handshake down the line, and then Rachel stopped cold when it came to Santana.

“Okay, literally, what ARE you and how many drugs have you consumed today?” Santana said with a laugh, rejecting the handshake and putting her hands on her hips. “If theres still drugs left at the end of the world why the hell don’t I have any?“ Rachel looked so offended she could cry.

Santana then stepped forward and looked at Blaine. “And you? Is that a fucking bow tie? And did you just step out of a circus because seriously what is with your bright pants? Do you use them to ride a bike at night or something? Genuine question. You gay New Yorkers all bike-“

“Do NOT talk to my brother that way!” squeaked a suddenly very tiny Rachel, who had taken the liberty of getting in Santana’s face. Santana, all red dress and black heeled boots, looked like she could kill. 

“YOU LITTLE —"

“Santana!“ Rick cut her off, directing Rachel to his stature. The mood of the room went from overly joyful to filled with tension to absolutely eerie in a manner of 12 seconds. 12 seconds was all it took for Rachel to step back in fear. 

This is when Blaine stepped forward, squeezing his sister’s hand.

“Who are you?” Rick asked the two, face as hard as stone. This was the beginning of what looked like would be a terrible interrogation. “I’m Blaine Anderson, this is my sister Rachel, as she already said 15 times,” Blaine said with a smile, hoping to earn one back. 

He didn’t get one back.

“We’re from New York City. We were traveling to our parent’s island in Florida when we ran into trouble and-“

“They would’ve died. Both of them,” Maggie cut in.”If Beth and I weren’t there at the exact moment. They had no weapons and they’re actually pretty clueless about everything.” Maggie pleaded, locking eyes back and forth with her father and Rick.

It was Glenn that spoke first.

“You were a hero today then,” he said to her with a smile.”

Blaine and Rachel were still standing in the middle, clueless of what to do next. But they were thankful that the kind looking boy, Glenn, had eased the tension.

Rick sat down in his recliner. “I’m glad that you two girls saved some lives today, but why on earth would you bring people back here when we were more of less mauled just a week ago?” Rick yelled at Maggie, his voice filled with anger.

“Because they had no where else to go! What part of that are you not comprehending?!” Beth shouted back at Rick, as the whole room looked surprised. “With so much life lost, why wouldn’t we want to take in others? Why wouldn’t we want to return to some sort of normalcy left in this world?” 

Hershel nodded at his daughter. “Let’s hear them out. He looked again at Rick, and they knew exactly what they had to do. Rick monitored for the two to sit in the two chairs, facing him. Beth rolled her eyes. Maggie went and stood next to Glenn, resting her head on his shoulder. Rachel and Blaine simply looked terrified.

“How many walkers have you killed?” Rick asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rachel, who already looked offended to be sitting down, stared around the room in confusion.

“What is a walker?”

Glenn started inapprproriately cracking up, until Maggie shushed him.

Rick let that one go. That answered the question. “How many people have you killed?”

“We watched both our parents die,” Blaine answered, suddenly shaking with emotion. “We know what these things do. Walkers, as you call them. We’re learning. We need to learn more. No, we haven’t killed anyone. We’re just trying to survive. That’s all.”

The room went silence once more. Rick just stared at his hands.

“Rick, you wouldn’t be here if I didn’t rescue you back when. I didn’t know you. You were some asshole who almost got all of us killed, yet here you are now. Part of the family,” Glenn insightfully said, stepping forward. Maggie held his hand. 

And Rick couldn’t argue with that.

“I’m sure as you may have been informed,” Hershel began, enticing both Rachel and Blaine to stand up once more, “we have suffered major loss recently. It sounds like you have, as well.”

“Yes,” Rachel answered meekly, earning a nod of encouragement from Beth. 

“I’m Hershel Greene, and well, this is my farm. It used to be beautiful. It still holds some of its soul, although a lot of it has been ripped from us. I lost my wife and son on this land. At first, we didn’t even think those things were dangerous. It was Rick and his group that pulled us together. And it is Rick now that has lost loved ones.”

Rachel and Blaine were speechless, just hand in hand, listening to what the old man was saying. With every word he said, they just felt terror. And then, a rush of hope.

“Last week, a herd of walkers passed through this farm and destroyed our land and our family. It’s not a sanctuary anymore. It’s not entirely safe here. I cannot guarantee anyone’s lives here like I once could.”

“What Hershel is saying,” Rick cut in. “Is that this isn’t a free ride. Everyone here does their part. You stay, you do your part. And we all survive. Deal?” Rick said, reaching out his hand to shake Blaine’s. “Rick Grimes. The goofball over there with Maggie is Glenn, and this is my son, Carl.”

Carl barely smiled and waved, but Blaine lit up with joy. He always loved children.

They all shook hands, and Rachel threw her arms around a very shocked Rick.

“Thank you so much! We will do whatever we can! As long as it doesn’t involve heavy lifting. There’s an old theory that too much exertion can strain your vocal-“

Maggie cleared her throat. “Why don’t you two come into the kitchen and Beth and I can fix you something to eat? You must be starving,” she said with a pretty smile. Glenn kissed her on the cheek, and the four left the room.

And then the room all took a large breath.

“So what the hell are you going to tell the wonder twins?” Santana chuckled as she hit Rick playfully on the arm. “I’ll cut the claws for now around the newbies, but there’s no way those two are gonna be cool with this. Or relatively human toward them, for that matter."

As if on cue, Kurt, Daryl, and Michonne, a little bruised, entered the farmhouse. Rick immediately ran to embrace her. 

“You’re back,” Rick said cheerfully as he embraced Michonne. Her entire face lit up, until she saw the looks of her family members. “I have some great news for us,” she said.

“KURTIE!” Santana shouted with fake enthusiasm. “COME HUG ME YOU SHITHEAD!” 

Kurt rolled his eyes and went and lightly embraced his best friend. Daryl began laying out the supplies they found on the couch - a combination of bandaids, water bottles, and more medicine.

Despite the new supplies brought home, everyone was silent. No one moved. No one even questioned Michonne’s news that she sought out for days to retrieve after the herd’s unfortunate attack. She was gone for several days and welcomed back with such little attention. It didn’t go unnoticed, especially by Daryl. He stepped forward in anger for his friend.

“Why the hell its the problem?” Daryl yelled, defensive. “Y’all have the most sour-“

Then there a voice.  
A startling male voice he didn’t recognize.  
Then Daryl heard Beth Greene scream.  
And he was off.

“What the FUCK-“ Kurt yelled, chasing Daryl into the kitchen to follow the noise. What he found was a strange new man, a new tiny and loud girl, and a terrified Beth and Maggie as the new guy killed a large spider on the kitchen floor. The screaming turned to joyful laughter for a brief second before Kurt and Daryl charged forward. 

Kurt immediately cornered the stranger, had him pressed against the countertop, his knife by his side lightly raised.

“Who the FUCK are you?” Kurt hissed, his voice dark and rough. His blue eyes poured into a pair of terrified hazel ones, and Kurt almost smirked.

Daryl skeptically inched closer to the girl, keeping an unnecessary distance between her and Beth as if she were a bomb that could explode. His knife, unlike Kurt’s, remained in his belt.

“Daryl, she’s fine-“ Beth pleaded.  
“Girl, I heard you scream-“  
“DARYL.” It was Beth’s shriek that made everyone, including Kurt, who was apparently about to stab Blaine, stop and turn their heads.

“We rescued them today. We saved their lives. They are going to be one of us. Meet Rachel and Blaine!" Beth said as cheerfully as she good.

No one waved. Or moved. Only both Kurt and Blaine’s rapid breathing could be heard. 

"We’re safe. Calm. Down.” Beth said slowly looking into Daryl’s eyes so he understood. He looked at Rachel, looked at Blaine, and just huffed in response. “Fine.”

Beth ushered him out of the room, leaving Maggie holding Rachel’s hands, and Kurt still having Blaine pushed up against the counter.

“Are you going to put that knife down?” Blaine asked meekly, which angered Kurt even more.

“Give me one good reason to,” Kurt hissed back. “I don’t know you. I don’t know your intentions. You’re not my family.”

“Kurt,” Maggie said, slowly reaching out to rub his back. “It’s okay. I promise.”

“Blaine Anderson nice to meet you," Blaine said back boldly, his hands shaking as he tried to hold himself up balanced. 

Kurt’s face inched closer to his for a second, his nose almost brushing Blaine’s. “If you even for a second think about hurting anyone here ever, I will make you wish you had been eaten alive instead.”

And then Kurt stormed out of the kitchen.

Blaine fell to the floor, catching his breath. 

“Well, so glad you got to meet Kurt and Daryl in such a lovely fashion,” Maggie laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“Blaine?” Rachel asked cautiously, moving over toward her brother.

Except he didn’t look pained at all. 

He looked like he had just danced on the moon.   
He looked like he had just won a million dollars.  
He looked the happiest Rachel had seen him in weeks.

“Oh. My. God. No! Blaine NO!” Rachel dramatically yelled, pointing at Blaine on the ground in horror.

“What?” a concerned Maggie asked.

“You are making that face! Blaine Devon Anderson! That face of yours. NO. Absolutely not. He just literally threatened you!” Rachel yelled as she sat down and hit him on the arm. “UGH! Why does this always happen to me!?"

Blaine blushed a bright shade of pink. “I am NOT making the face! I’m only blushing because you’re accusing me of making the face! Leave me alone, Rachel!”

Maggie continued to look dumbfounded watching the two crazy siblings interact. 

“Blaine literally falls in love in less than 2 minutes, and he always makes this stupidly adorable face where his eyes look like actual rays of sunshine and the clouds had just opened up to take him away,” Rachel elaborated.

“Oh,” Maggie said slowly. “OH.” In realization, she proceeded to help both Rachel and Blaine off of the ground, but only Rachel stood up. “Blaine, Kurt is very.. he’s a difficult person to get close to. He.. he has a pretty rough story. How he came here is a rough story,” Maggie said sympathetically. “Him, Daryl, and Santana have been here for a few months and we still barely know him. Or Daryl. Santana is, as you’ll figure out, her own species entirely."

Blaine didn’t listen. And honestly he didn’t care.   
All he could think about were those stunning blue eyes. That adorable nose. How close his lips were to his. He hadn’t kissed a boy in a long time. Too long. And how do people smell good at the end of the world? Kurt smelled so masculine. He looked so masculine. Was he seriously wearing leather? Blaine had always had a fixation with leather..

“BLAINE ANDERSON! Earth to Blaine?” Rachel waved in his face. “God, Maggie. He’s a goner.”

“Kurt… what is his last name?” He asked Maggie, not even making eye contact with the girl.

“Kurt Hummel,” Maggie said now giggling with Rachel, making fun of the lovesick boy on the ground.

“Kurt Hummel. I think I’d like to get to know him. Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you chapter 4 would be up soon! I am going to try to actively keep going with this. I know the amount of Glee/TWD fans is slim, but I hope those reading are enjoying seeing my interpretation of what would happen if those two wonderful worlds collided. For those that know me there's a scene in here that I've envisioned in my head for months, so I'm pretty in love with this chapter.
> 
> More klaine in this chapter, too, so enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Kelly

Night had fallen on the Greene Estate. The bedroom that had one belonged to Beth and Maggie’s brother, Shawn, now had a bed made up, and a very elaborate floor bed right next to it. Rachel, of course, pleaded to have the actual bed. Blaine, of course, could care less, and was just simply happy to be surrounded by walls and a roof. Maggie and Beth had done their absolute best to set them up and make them feel comfortable, and Blaine could tell that the four of them were on their way to becoming very good friends.

Despite the good friendships developing between Rachel, Blaine and the Greene Sisters, both of them knew it would be harder with the others. They knew they would have to work on it. Especially with Kurt and Daryl, the obvious protectors of the group. And that was precisely why the two sibling were terrified for their first dinner with everybody.

“Where do we sit?” Rachel whispered to Blaine as the walked down the stairs toward the dining room. The question was luckily answered for her, as the Greenes had set up two spots next to each other at their rather large dining table. 

“Dinner is ready guys, go ahead and help yourselves!” A cheerful and apron-wearing Beth Greene said as she practically skipped into the dining room from the kitchen. 

“How does dinner even exist?” Blaine asked before he could help himself as everyone stood up to head into the kitchen. Kurt rolled his eyes and brushed right by him, knocking him in the shoulder. “You can thank our hunters, Kurt and Daryl, for that,” Rick informed him. Despite Kurt being so rude to him just moments ago, his heart was racing, and Rachel shot him daggers.

Once everyone was settled and eating, the conversation reminiscent of a normal life begun to pick up. Beth was complimented on her cooking skills. Carl discussed at length the book he had read today. Hershel and Rick discussed what to do with the garden. But that all came to a pause when Rachel spoke up after she noticed the empty seat at the table, plate in its space.

“So, why isn’t the big, scary man joining us for dinner?” Rachel, abrasive as always, interrupted without realizing it.

Santana practically choked on her food. Kurt literally burst out in laughter. He was crying he was laughing so hard. 

It was like a switch was flipped. Blaine adored watching this ‘tough’ young man go from seemingly terrifying to laughing, and it was the cutest laugh he had ever heard in his life. He was definitely staring now. Everyone else was staring, too. Kurt laughing was a rarity these days, and everyone knew why.

Well, mostly everyone.

Rachel mostly just looked offended. It was a genuine question.

Santana, of course, took the liberty of answering. “Daryl rarely eats in here. He’s like a fucking animal.” She yelped as she was kicked by Kurt under the table, who was still laughing as they continued to make fun of their friend.

Rachel surveyed the group. It was finally sweet Glenn that spoke up. “Daryl doesn’t feel comfortable enough with us yet. He has a pretty messed up history with..ya know.. family. He’ll come around more when he gets to know you two, I would assume.”

Rachel didn’t fail to notice Beth Greene playing with her hands and biting her lip with worry in the corner.

“Anyway, I hate to interrupt the fun, but we have got to talk about the news I shared with you all earlier,” Michonne said, standing up.

Blaine and Rachel were the only ones looking clueless. They had sworn that they heard yelling going on earlier as they were getting settled in.

“Absolutely not, Michonne. We’re not leaving.” Hershel immediately argued. 

Rachel grabbed Blaine’s hand from under the table in horror. They had just settled in, just accepted their good fate, only to hear now that it potentially had an expiration date.

“The farm was attacked last week by a herd of at least 200-300 walkers, Hershel,” Kurt said, almost robotic. “It’s not safe here anymore. You said it yourself earlier to these strangers. It’s a fact.”

Beth and Maggie exchanged nervous glances.

“But this is our home,” Beth said so quiet that barley anyone heard her. Glenn did, and spoke up.

“Guys, we have to be sensitive to the Greene’s here. They lived here. Like, their whole lives. We can’t just uproot it without proper thought.” Beth silently thanked Glenn, as did Maggie.

“I understand that, and you have been lucky to withstand your home for this long in this new time,” Rick said, standing up to join Michonne, who eyed him in camaraderie. “We don’t want what happened to happen again. We’ve all lost so much.”

The whole group went silent, all pondering the names of faces of their new and old families that they had just so recently lost. Maggie started to cry Santana even looked like she was in pain.

“Rick and Michonne are right,” Maggie finally said. Blaine looked at her with admiration. “This is our home, but our safety and family comes first. I think we should give the place Michonne had found a chance. Just scope it out. See if it’s even able to be lived in.”

“Excuse me? Hello. Where is this new place, exactly?” Rachel asked, her tone evident. 

“A prison. Just off the highway. Less than 20 miles from here,” Michonne responded. 

“It’s full of walkers on the outside, but that means it could be clear on the inside,” Rick reasoned. "Maybe it didn’t get hit. Maybe it has supplies. Food. An Armery. An infirmary.”

It was quiet for a heartbeat or two more. 

“Okay, I guess it’s decided. For these next few days, we need to prepare,” Hershel said. “We need to gather our belongings, reasonably. We need to bring whatever crops we can with us. Lots of work need sot be done.”

The plan was in motion, and Rachel and Blaine, somehow, were now a part of it.

—

The table had finally been cleared out. Everyone was off doing their own thing, which gave Beth the opportunity to sneak around. She crept into the kitchen, stuffing as much of the food as possible into a small container. After checking around to see if the coast was clear, she went out the back door, and headed out into the woods.

She found a certain hunky older man sitting against the bark of a tree, smoking a cigarette.

He heard her approaching and locked eyes with her. Of course he knew it was her.

“What ya doin' out here, Greene? Get back inside. It’s not safe,” Daryl said, returning to his cigarette.

“If it’s not safe why are YOU out here? And don’t tell me what to do, Mr. Dixon,” Beth fought back, earning an amused chuckle from Daryl. 

It wss silent for a few breaths before Beth spoke again. “I brought you some dinner I made for everyone tonight. Figured you hunted the deer, you might as well get to enjoy some of it, right?” She tried to place the container in his hands, but he just stared at her. She placed it down on the ground.

Daryl just stared at her some more, and Beth swore she saw him half smile in the darkness before walking away back to the farmhouse.

She had thought that her plan was executed perfectly, until she ran smack into Rachel Berry in the front yard.

“And where exactly were you, Bethy?!” Rachel asked.

“You followed me? And don’t call me Bethy!” Beth said, annoyed. She began walking past her.

“It’s Daryl isn’t it?” Rachel asked matter-of-factly, and boy, did that make Beth Greene stop in her tracks. 

“If you tell anyone I swear —"

“We’re besties for life at the end of the world! Your secret is safe with me. Pinky swear,” Rachel said, actually holding out her pinky. Beth, giggling, returned the gesture.

“Its just… he’s so distant from everyone. And I just want to know why. He’s such an amazing leader and he does so much for us. I just want to help him,” Beth said, sitting down on the swing on the porch with Rachel.

“Oh please, the way he was so protective of you earlier around me? Me? I’m 5’2 and as ferocious as a kitten. A very talented, strong-willed kitten, but a kitten nonetheless.” Rachel retorted.

Beth looked incredulous. “You think he was being…protective of me?”

“Totally. A girl always knows. Maybe he’s feeling something different for you, too. It may be the end of the world of whatever, but boys will always suck with these things.”

Beth hugged Rachel and it was accepted warmly. “Thanks, Rachel. Also, since we’re best friends apparently now, I want to tell you something. I’m a singer, too.” 

Rachel Berry literally stood up off the swing.

“WHAT? OH MY GOD. ARE YOU AN ALTO? SOPRANO? DO YOU KNOW WHO BARBRA STRESIAND IS?” Rachel began shouting, only to have Beth shush her in between cracking up.

*** * ** 

“If we were working in the fields all day, you could’ve told me to wear a different pair of shoes,” Santana Lopez complained for about the 20th time. Blaine was starting to keep track, in his head of course.

It was a humid, sunny day in Georgia, and the plan to scope out the prison was in motion. A few days of packing and working, and they would be off, and everyone had their jobs to do, including Blaine and Rachel.

Rick and Michonne were out looking for weapons for the journey. Beth and Rachel were in the kitchen gathering and preparing any food they could (while singing, of course). Maggie and Glenn pretended to be busy while sneaking off somewhere in the woods. Hershel was teaching Blaine and a reluctant Santana how to tend to the fields. And, of course, Kurt and Daryl were on watch. 

Because they were always on watch. There was always one of the duo sitting on top of the RV looking outward, and one making rounds around the whole camp.

Blaine just rolled his eyes at Santana and kept doing his work, although he could barely concentrate. He was still had nightmares over not being able to defend himself. He still saw his stepfather being torn apart every time he closed his eyes. Yet he was here. Plowing. Working in fields.

He couldn’t stand it.

“Santana,” Blaine started, breaking her bitching about doing the work at all. “When did you learn…how to fight?”

Santana waited until Hershel was out of sight before urging Blaine closer so that she could answer.

“When Daryl found Kurt and me.. well, that’s a story for another time,” Santana began. “They both taught me, in different ways. Daryl taught both of us, and Kurt just learned so quickly. It was amazing.”

“So what can you use?” Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up.

“To fight? I’m more of a rifle kind of gal. It looks sexy when I load it,” she joked, earning a smile from Blaine. “But besides that, a little bit of crossbow, and a whole lot of how to use a knife.”

“Well, um… I really want to learn how to fight. How to defend myself,” he began, trying to stand taller for emphasis. “Do you think I should ask Kurt to train me?”

Santana rolled her eyes. “Good luck,” she began. “He may warm up easier than Daryl, but he’s still a bitch. 

Blaine’s eyes found Kurt, who was now switching with Daryl to walk the perimeter. He would have to go at night.

Perfect.

**** *** ***

It was all planned out. Blaine felt like a salesperson or a businessman.

He had a new outfit on. He had a pitch prepared. He even practiced smiling and shaking hands in the mirror.

He had a mission, and that mission involved getting that beautiful, angry boy to teach him how to fight; how to be the unlikely hero. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

It was dark now, and Blaine bid Rachel an excuse about wanting to see the moon (how did she even believe that?) to allow himself to leave the estate alone. He eventually made his way to the RV, now unsure of how to proceed. Was he just supposed to climb up there with him? Should he throw rocks at the door like Romeo? Should he yell “Hello?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I heard you coming practically a mile back.”

Well, that particular problem was solved for him.

“Hi, Kurt. How are you doing?”

Silence.

“May I join you?”

“No.”

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, lightly of course not to mess it up.

“Well, uh, I am anyway.”

He climbed up the side of the RV to get to the roof, and when he finally got to the top, Kurt wouldn’t even make eye contact with him. It was hard to see if he was even breathing.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Blaine began, taking the seat next to him. “Even with all of the ugly around here now, at least the moon still shines so pretty.”

“Were you an awful poet before all of this happened?” Kurt retorted immediately, and Blaine swore he almost saw him smile. His face returned to the cold stare, absentmindedly stroking the crossbow in his lap. Ready.

“No, I wasn’t a poet. I was a performer.”

Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“And what on Earth is wrong with that?” He yelled back, loosing his cool for a brief moment. This caused Kurt to finally make eye contact with him for a second before turning back to face the land.

“Nothing,” Kurt responded quietly before returning to his natural snark. "I don’t care. Why are you up here?”

Blaine cleared his throat.

“I want you to teach me how to fight." 

Kurt started dying laughing like before, and with each second, Blaine could feel his heart expanding.

“You? You look like a fucking fairy tale prince with your puppy eyes. And you? You want to learn how to do this?”

Kurt suddenly stood up, and eyed a target him and Daryl had set up for practice in the field. Even in the blackness, it was easy to see Kurt effortlessly shoot an arrow right through it.

Blaine was now suddenly, and visibly, turned on. Because it then hit him, after processing how sexy Kurt had looked shooting, that he had noticed physical features about him before, as well.

Oh, this was going to be good.

“A fairy tale prince, huh?” Blaine began, trying to inch closer when Kurt sat back down. “I’m going to take that as a compliment. Nice shot, by the way.”

“Don’t,” Kurt said, moving his body even further away from Blaine. “And the answer is no. I’m not training you.”

It was silent for a few heartbeats. Blaine felt such a mixed array of emotions - hurt, anger, sadness, and then, a surge of hope. A surge of optimism.

He stood up.

“Kurt Hummel. I know you look at me and I know what you see. You’re all big and bad, and see how naive I am,” he began, and now Kurt was facing him, skeptical. “I don’t know how to fight. I don’t know how to survive in this world. But do you know what I do know what to do? I know how to compete. I’ve been competing my whole life! I’ve been competing with my sister for solos since we were born. I’ve competed constantly for my stepfather’s affection. And I competed for audition after audition until I finally got my dream role. I don’t give up easy. I don’t give up at all."

Blaine got level with Kurt at this point, suddenly filled with power and emotion.

“So there’s no way in hell I am giving up on this. And on you. I’ll see you later.”

Wordlessly after that, Blaine Anderson left the RV, feeling brave and moved until about the second he was out of Kurt’s earshot, where his hands started shaking and he started whimpering a little.

Because he not only talked to Kurt, but he made him feel flustered! He made him silent again, he couldn’t even fight back!

With a stride in his step and a new feeling of warmth in his chest, Blaine Anderson climbed into his bed to sleep.

This was a competition he was going to win. No matter what.


End file.
